A Bit More Likely
by PotterWhoLock54
Summary: Sequel to 'Just a Bit Unlikely'. Basically a rewrite of 'The Waters of Mars' with Marvin traveling with the Doctor. Did this story partially because someone suggested it and partially because I really wanted to do a sequel with Marvin. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Red Planet

**Hello readers! Thank you very much for choosing to read my story. I suggest highly suggest reading my other DW story 'A Bit Unlikely' first just meet fully understand the characters and storyline. Thank you and please review, comment, whatever!**

A Bit More Likely Ch. 1: The Red Planet

The Doctor was cranking a control on the TARDIS Console as fast as he could as Marvin watched on. "That was some day, huh Marv?"

Marvin laughed just thinking about it. "Do you think that girl will ever be caught? She did steal the Queen's jewels."

"Yeah, but now she's got that flying bus to keep her out of their grasp. And I think they have enough to worry about given a whole bus load of people were just on a different planet."

They shared another laugh. The Doctor was so glad he had Marvin with him. He didn't know what would've happened if Marvin hadn't been there to help him get the bus back to London. They'd probably still be trapped with that Swarm.

Marvin inquired suddenly, "Why didn't you let her stay?"

The Doctor played dumb, just so he could have time to think of an excuse. "Who?"

Marvin explained impatiently, "Lady Christina de Souza. She seemed nice enough."

The Doctor fiddled with some imaginary controls. He wasn't actually flying them anywhere at the moment. "Well...we don't want a crowd, do we?"

Marvin looked accusingly at the Doctor, but he let it go. The Doctor must've had his reasons. Marvin sprung a different question on the Doctor. "What did Carmen mean? He will knock four times...?"

The Doctor quickly replied, "Oh, some Ood once said...nothing to worry about right now. Let's get on, shall we? Can't stay in one place too long."

The TARDIS leaned to one side and Marvin grabbed onto the tree shaped decorative item to stay standing. The Doctor was smiling again, glad to be going on a new adventure. He never could stay still for more than a second. Marvin regained his balance as the TARDIS landed and he looked at the screen on the Console. "Ugh...where are we?"

The Doctor looked over the coordinates and smiled. "Mars. You said you wanted to go here, right?"

Marvin began to feel excited. Of all of the places he'd wanted to go, Mars was at the top of the list. "You mean...we're on Mars? Right now? I mean, I've seen it through my telescope loads of times but...to actually be here."

The Doctor watched Marvin happily. It had been so long since he had a companion, let alone one with so much excitement as Marvin. He couldn't believe he'd almost made Marvin stay at home all those weeks ago.

Marvin began running towards the door, but the Doctor stood in the way. "Not yet. The air is toxic out there. I'll see if I have another suit for you."

Marvin waited anxiously as the Doctor sprinted to the wardrobe for two space suits. He grinned as he looked at his trusty orange one, then he remembered all of the bad luck it had brought him. "Probably just coincidence."

He tossed a smaller blue suit to Marvin and put on his orange one. "You almost ready, Marv?"

Marvin struggled with the helmet a bit before giving the Doctor two thumbs up. The Doctor held the door as Marvin stepped slowly onto Mars' orange, rocky surface, his jaw dropping as he looked down and saw that he was standing on his favorite planet in the Milky Way, the one he'd seen dozens if times but never dreamed of seeing.

"The Red Planet," the Doctor chimed in, grinning at the sight of Mars, a planet he was also rather find of. Marvin took a few absentminded steps forward and turned slowly, desperately trying to see it all within five seconds. "It's...it's so big. It's better than I ever thought."

The Doctor put his hand on Marvin's shoulder. It had been a rough few weeks for the young boy. Having just lost his mother, Marvin had become more quiet and distant than he had seemed that first day they had met. Luckily, at some point or other, Marvin had said his favorite planet was Mars, and the Doctor was more than willing to oblige.

They walked on for another ten minutes, Marvin pointing out a million facts that the Doctor already knew about Mars, until the reached a hill of rocks. Marvin gasped suddenly.

Below the orange hill they were standing on was a building-definetly a human building. The biggest of the sections of building stood on the right most side and had four stokes of hallways running to the left, each stoke leading to another, smaller section of building. The Doctor commented, "Beautiful," and Marvin simply smiled.

"Humans are going to get here, then?"

The Doctor grinned down at Marvin, whose face suddenly turned sad. "Not in my lifetime, probably."

The Doctor kneeled beside Marvin and put his hand on his shoulder. "I never checked the date, but hey; even if this is the year two million, what does that matter? This event-you being on Mars-is now in your time stream. Doesn't that make it 'in your lifetime'?"

Marvin smiled and replied, "I never thought about it that way."

Suddenly a little white robot rolled in front of them, startling the Doctor in to a standing position. "You are under arrest" it's robotic voice announced. Marvin looked at the Doctor anxiously as the Doctor looked down at Marvin with the same expression.


	2. Chapter 2: Gadget Gadget!

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Been busy helping with my school's play and haven't gotten around to finishing it till now. Thanks for reading!**

A Bit More Likely Ch. 2: Gadget Gadget!

As the sand on the surface of Mars rolled along, creating dust clouds taller than the buildings, the Doctor and Marvin found themselves in from of a woman holding a small gun-like weapon with a little blue light on the sides. "State your name, rank, and intention."

She sounded stern and serious, but the Doctor casually replied, "The Doctor...Doctor...fun."

Marvin chuckled a bit at his last answer. A man with long, dark hair came bounding into the room. "How? It's just a man and a kid. How?!"

He sounded utterly perplexed, and the woman standing behind Marvin and the Doctor held up their spacesuits confusedly. In a Russian sounding accent, she declared, her face puzzled, "They were wearing these things. I have never seen anything like this."

One of the men cut in quickly, "What'd mission control say?"

"We're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares."

The woman holding the gun, obviously the leader, said finally, "Cut the chat everyone."

The Doctor entered the conversation, "Actually, chat's second on my list, the first one being gun, pointed at my head. Which puts gun second and chat third, I think. Head, gun chat, yeah. I hate lists but you can hurt someone with that thing. Just put it down."

The woman replied coolly, "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Marvin had the notion she wasn't in the mood for his cheeky chatter today, nor would she ever. Apparently the Doctor didn't think the same way, as he added, "Can you find me someone that wouldn't?"

She asked suddenly, "Why should I trust you?"

The Doctor said kindly, "Cause I give you my word. And we're ten million miles from home. My word is all you've got."

Marvin looked from one to the other nervously as they shared a moment of tense silence. Finally, the woman put down the gun with a defeated laser sound, but said, "Keep Gadget covering them."

The Doctor and Marvin looked over at the little robot next to the man controlling him and listened as it said, in it's small robot voice, "Gadget, gadget!"

The Doctor commented knowingly, "Oh, so you control that thing. Auto glove response."

The man nodded. "You got it. To the right," the man moved his hands to the right and the robot followed suit, sparks flying as he did so, "and to the left." The man turned his arms to the left now and the robot, again followed suit, sending more sparks flying.

The Doctor said, "It's a bit flimsy."

Marvin couldn't help but agree, but he did think it wasn't wise to make fun of one's captor's device. The robot stated again, "Gadget, gadget!"

The Doctor asked, clearly annoyed, "Does it have to say that?"

The man controlling 'Gadget' replied seriously, "I think it's funny."

The Doctor muttered, "I hate funny robots."

Marvin glanced at the Doctor and wondered why he seemed to be in such a bad mood today. He hadn't seemed so annoyed before they had gotten into the base. Perhaps it was the woman with the gun. He never did like people with guns.

A woman's voce suddenly came from one of the walkie-talkies. "Excuse me, boss, computer lock has got an extra person on site. How's that possible?"

"When using open coms, you call me captain."

The woman on the other side replied, "Yeah, but, who is it?"

The other woman's phone disconnected and their conversation was abruptly ended.

**To go along with what I said at the beginning, I may not be able to finish as many chapters this week as I'd like but after this week I'll try to post very frequently! Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bowie Base One

A Bit More Likely Ch. 3: Bowie Base One

The man who seemed second in command began pacing around the room, trying to figure something out about Marvin and the Doctor. "You can't be World State Flight, because then we'd know about it. Therefore, it's gotta be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson Inheritance lot? They've been talking about a Mars shot for years."

The Doctor's face showed that he was over with these Martian humans. Marvin glanced at him in slight amusement as he spun around and quickly interjected, "Right. Yes. You got me. So, I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

He didn't seem as angry anymore, but Marvin could tell that he was just trying to start over, maybe even make allies with these people. The woman suddenly said from behind, "Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on planet Earth knows who we are."

Marvin began feeling excited. Maybe these people were from his near future. Maybe this would be him someday! The Doctor's face turned from annoyance to interest in under a second. He began turning around to each of the people in the room and, at an almost whisper, muttered, more to himself than anyone in particular, "You're the first. The first humans on Mars." He turned back to the woman. "Then this must be-"

Together, they finished his sentence, "Bowie Base One."

The Doctor began railing off, having the encyclopedia brain of his, "Number one. Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater" and he suddenly asked, "How long have you been here?"

The woman stated obviously, "Seventeen months."

He did the math quickly in his head. "2059. It's 2059 right now." After a moment, he shouted loudly, making Marvin and the crew jump back a bit, "Oh! My head is so stupid! You're Captain Adelaide Brooke!" He began turning to each of the crew members, remembering everything about them, it seemed. "And Ed. You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD. Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom. Geologist Mia Bennett." His face and his voice dropped and he looked at her sadly. "You're only 27 years old."

Marvin asked finally, "Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?"

The Doctor seemed to ignore him as Adelaide Brooke said, "As I said, Doctor. Everyone knows our names."

The Doctor's face was still solemn as he stated, "They'll never forget them." After a moment, he asked slowly "What's the date? Today, what is it? Tell me the exact date."

Adelaide said, "November 21st, 2059."

The Doctor looked around the room as if someone had just died. He muttered absentmindedly, "Right. Okay. Fine."

The woman he had called Steffi Ehrlich said, clearly annoyed at his lack of information, "Is there something wrong?"

Mia Bennett asked quietly, "What's wrong with my age?"

The Doctor took Marvin by the arm gently and began leading him towards the door. "We should go. We really should go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry with all of my hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when I've got no choice." He began walking around to each of them, shaking their hands as he did so. "It's been an honour. Seriously, a very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers. Thank you." Their faces showed their confusion and Marvin wasn't any more informed than they. The Doctor pat Gadget's head and walked over to Adelaide.

He saluted her respectively, his smile hiding his true feelings. "Thank you."

He began coming back to Marvin, but stopped a few meters away. "There's the other two. Margaret Caine and Andrew Stone."

Ed spoke into the speaker quickly, "Maggie, if you want to meet the only new human beings that you're going to see in the next five years, better come take a look."

A sudden growl sent shivers up each of their spines. Mia whispered nervously, "What was that?"

The Doctor turned to Marvin and half heartedly commented, "We really should go."

Ed spoke through the speaker. "This is Central. Biodome report immediately."

Adelaide hurried over and said to the Ed, "Show me the Biodome."

Ed replied quickly, "Internal cameras are down!"

"Then show me the exterior."

On the screen, one of the five protruding buildings' lights began shutting off quickly, sending the whole sphere into darkness.

"I'm going over." She looked over at the Doctor and Marvin. "You two, with me."

The Doctor replied slowly, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Ugh, we'd love to help but we're leaving right now."

Adelaide stated firmly, "Take their spacesuits, lock them up. This started as soon as you arrived, so you're not going anywhere except with me."

Marvin looked anxiously at the Doctor, but the Doctor was still staring at the crew with sadness in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Devotion

A Bit More Likely Ch. 4: Devotion

Apprehensively, Marvin and the Doctor began following Adelaide Brooke through the halls, Dr. Tarak Ital trailing them, followed by the little Gadget robot, making sure they didn't go anywhere. Marvin finally had a chance to ask the Doctor what was wrong. "Why did it matter about that woman's age?"

Adelaide broke into their conversation, reminding them that they weren't alone. "Yes, Doctor, why did it matter?"

The Doctor replied casually, "Oh, it was nothing. I just open my mouth and words come out. They don't make much sense."

"You're telling me."

Tarak had decided it was his turn to enter the conversation, a snide smirk on his face. The Doctor glanced back and replied sarcastically, "Thank you, doctor."

"Anytime, Doctor."

Gadget's voice trilled out it's usual chorus of, "Gadget, Gadget!" and the Doctor said, mostly out of pure annoyance, "I hate robots; did I say?"

From the robot came Roman's voice, still obviously perturbed at the Doctor's hatred of his prized robot, saying, "Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?"

"Well," the Doctor started, "It's not the robots; it's the people. Dressing them up, giving them silly voices. It's like you're reducing them."

Roman's voice replied jokingly, "Friend of mine made he domestic robot look like a dog."

The Doctor commented subjectively, "Well, dogs, that's different."

"But I adapted Gadget out of the worker drones. Those things are huge. They built this place when the shell was lowered from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of fifteen tons."

While Marvin was starting to enjoy learning about the coolest robot he'd ever seen, (much better than a Cyberman), Adelaide was not so amused. "The channel is open for essential communications only."

Ronan's artificial apology rang from the drone, "Sorry," then, mostly to himself, he muttered, "Love those drones."

The Doctor suddenly turned I Adelaide. "I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said. Was it worth it, the mission?"

She replied happily, "We've gotten excellent results from the soil analysis."

The Doctor explained his question more fully. "No, but all of it. They say you sacrificed everything. Devoted your whole life to get here."

Adelaide answered informatively, "It's been chaos back home. Forty long years. The climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction."

Marvin nearly began to be frightened for his future before he remembered that he'd probably be with the Doctor for the rest of his life, anyway, so his old timeline didn't matter anymore.

Adelaide continued dreamily, "Then to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight? Yes. It's worth it."

The Doctor smiled. "Ah. That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul."

Suddenly they saw a figure on the floor of the tunnel. Adelaide asked, to no one in particular, "What's that?"

They began sprinting towards the figure when Adelaide informed them that it was Maggie, the girl who they had talked to earlier that day. Ominously, the Doctor called out, "Don't touch her!"

He and Marvin stood back while Tarak and Adelaide got to work diagnosing Maggie and calling for a med-kit. Marvin looked up at the Doctor's face, now solemn in the face of this emergency. "Doctor, why can't they touch her?"

"She can have anything. She could be infected with some Martian disease for all we know. I don't want anyone else getting hurt today."

His last statement had seemed an odd thing to say. Why would anyone else get hurt just because a woman fell or bumped her head too hard?

Suddenly, two people ran to the scene, and Marvin remembered them to be Ed, the co-captain, and Yuri, carrying a stretcher. The Doctor reinstated his warning and Tarak made sure they all listened, all putting on glove to take care of her so they didn't infect their bare hands.

Adelaide showed her leadership once more and assigned everyone's duties. "We're going on to the Biodome. Tarak, with me. Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area."

The robot chanted it's usual chorus in acknowledgment. Ed, caught up in all the excitement, said, "Captain, you're going to need me. Andy is the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild."

Adelaide seemed to take no note of his statement, but instead replied coolly, "You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now get back to work."

She turned to the Doctor and Marvin. "Doctor..." She looked at Marvin's bespectacled face and uttered an apology. "What's your name?"

"Marvin Cartwright, ma'am."

The corners of Adelaide's mouth nearly curved into a smile at the boy's respect, but she caught herself and went instantly back into her commanding role. "You two with me, please."

They went off, Marvin began feeling his adrenaline rising with the promise of adventure, but he knew he couldn't smile because a woman was hurt, and they needed to make sure nobody else followed suit.


	5. Chapter 5: Hope

A Bit More Likely Ch. 5: Hope

As the Doctor, Adelaide, and Marvin waited for Tarak to stabilize the air pressure in the biodome, Steffi's voice rang in nervously on the communicator. "Captain, that sound we heard from the Biodome. I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's, it's Andy. It registers as the voice print of Andy Stone."

Adelaide replied seriously, "Understood." Then, as an afterthought, added, "Double check, thanks."

Before Marvin could inquire the Doctor on what exactly all of this meant, Tarak stated that the "air pressure stabilized" and Adelaide was leading them by the light of her flashlight into the biodome.

She called out Andy's name a few times, just trying to get some kind of response, while the Doctor dashed over to the computer controls, Sonic already in hand. "Leave it to you to find the controls so quickly."

The Doctor glanced at Marvin, flashing a quick smile, before turning on his whirring screwdriver and lighting up the computer, sending numbers and letters changing rapidly across the screen.

The lights in the biodome flickered on and the Doctor uttered a simple, "There ya' go."

Adelaide looked over at him as he stashed his Sonic into his coat pocket. "What is that device?"

"Screwdriver."

She looked quizzically from the Doctor to Marvin. "Are you the doctor or the janitor?"

Marvin smiled at her comment, but the Doctor seemed pleased. "I don't know; sounds like me. The maintenance man of the universe."

He gave Marvin a quick grin before Adelaide stated firmly, "You two stay with me. Don't step out of my sight." She turned to Tarak quickly, " Go to External Door South. Make sure it's intact."

Tarak gave her a "yes ma'am" and hurried off to fulfill her commands. A plant had caught the Doctor's attention, however, so he didn't seem to feel too much like a prisoner. "Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in ten thousand years. And you're growing veg!"

Marvin smiled for two reasons. Firstly, he also found the colonization of Mars to be a thrilling achievement, but also because the Doctor was almost back to his normal self again. He finally wasn't speaking as if he were talking to ghosts. He was just running around like the mad, magnificent man Marvin knew him to be.

Adelaide's mood had not, however, been changed by the Doctor's excitement. She had begun walking along the path of the biodome, unaffected by the wonderful plants an trees lining it's edges. "It's that lot. They're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing."

The Doctor commented happily, "Still; fair enough. It is Christmas."

Adelaide sighed. "If we must."

A bird poked it's head through the branches, singing a lovely, high-pitched tune. The Doctor was ecstatic. "You've got birds!"

"They're part of the project to keep the insect population down."

Marvin chuckled. Even in the-what century was he in? they still hated bugs. The Doctor nodded his head. "Good sign."

Adelaide looked at him confusedly. "In what way?"

The Doctor replied eerily, "Well...they're still alive."

Yuri's voice suddenly burst through the communicator from the sickbay. "Captain! Good news. It's Maggie; she's awake. She's back with us." Then, to Maggie, the group in the biodome listened to Yuri as he greeted Maggie. "Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?"

Maggie's voice came in quietly and full of uneasiness. "I was just working. Then I woke up here."

Adelaide quickly inquired, "What about Andy? We can't find him. Was he alright?"

Maggie replied slowly, "I don't know. I just-"

Adelaide cut her off. "If you remember anything, let me know straight away."

Ed's voice sounded to the sickbay. "Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?"

Adelaide added quickly, "And keep the comms clear. Everything goes through me, got that?"

The communications ended and Marvin, Adelaide, and the Doctor kept on walking, Marvin glancing over at the suddenly quiet Doctor every few seconds.


	6. Chapter 6: Water, Water, Everywhere

**Hi Guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. Things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard...Faster updates from this point on, I promise! Cross my hearts.**

A Bit More Likely Ch. 6

Adelaide, the Doctor, Marvin, and Tarak continued walking through the jungle like foliage for another few minutes. Suddenly, through Adelaide's communicator, Yuri's voice came in. Frantically he yelled something about Maggie's condition and water while Adelaide unsuccessfully tried to calm him down. Marvin looked to the Doctor for clues, but he was already passionately intrigued by this new mystery. Adelaide said something to Tarak and Marvin turned around, expecting to see Tarak affirming her command, but all he saw were the plants. "Ugh...miss Adelaide?"

Adelaide turned and began yelling Tarak's name through the dome. Without warning, she began running down the corridors, looking left and right. The Doctor looked down at Marvin and said, in a voice without any of his usual excitement, "Come on, Marv."

They caught up to her and the trio continued through a few pathways before Adelaide froze. The Doctor grabbed Marvin's hand in his as they looked upon the ghastly scene.

Tarak was on his knees and, standing over him, was Andy. Only this couldn't be every day Andy. Water was pouring out of him and his hand was on Tarak's head, which seemed to be causing some sort of seizure. Water pooled on the ground beneath them. Marvin's grip on the Doctor's hand tightened and he, admittedly, was terrified.

The Doctor held in his other hand a flashlight that he shone on the two men and he began walking forward, Adelaide by his side, Marvin trailing behind, releasing the Doctor's hand reluctantly. The Doctor began his usual approach-kindness. "Andy, just leave him alone."

Before the Doctor could finish, Adelaide had her gun out and pointed at Andy's head. Shouting erupted immediately. Adelaide began questioning Andy menacingly as the Doctor pleaded that he could help without needing her 'assistance'. Marvin absentmindedly took a step back. He was glancing from one to the other quickly. The Doctor finally asked Andy to take his hand off of Tarak and, slowly but surely, he obliged. Marvin stepped back beside the Doctor. Andy was now staring straight at them. "That's better."

The Doctor's words had no effect on Marvin's thoughts. Tarak turned from his position on the ground and showed his stone-like mouth gushing water out like a tap. The Doctor whispered to his companions, "We've got to go."

Marvin looked up at the Doctor, who gave him his usual "we're about to run for our lives now" glance and they all turned and let their legs go as fast as they could. The sound of Andy's sloshy footsteps urged Marvin to keep up with the Doctor, who's legs were a few inches longer and full of alien adrenaline. Finally they reached the airlock doors, where Adelaide punched in the password as the Doctor struggled with the door. "Guys..."

Marvin watched Andy and Tarak turn the corner closest to them. He heard the door open and the Doctor shoved him inside before closing and locking the door. Less than a second later and someone would've been hit by the blast of water Andy sprayed at the window a moment later. They caught their breath for a few minutes, watching the two infected men warily through the glass. Adelaide talked to some people back at base and told them not to even touch the water. Marvin felt a shiver run down his spine. He watched the Doctor, who was staring at Andy with both curiosity and confusion. "Can you talk?"

His question to Andy, obviously, went unanswered. The Doctor thought out loud, "Human beings are sixty percent water, which makes them the perfect host."

Adelaide became interested, or scared. "For what?"

The Doctor sighed but didn't take his eyes off of Andy. "I don't know." He turned to Marvin, his face serious. "And I'll never know because we have to go. Whatever's started here, we can't see it to the end."

Marvin looked at Andy, then to Adelaide. "But we always stay. We aways help. We can't just walk away."

The Doctor replied sadly, "Not this time. We can't."

Andy and Tarak began shooting water about five times stronger at the door. The Doctor jumped back. "This thing's airtight, yeah?"

Adelaide nodded, "And therefore water tight."

The controls to her right began shooting sparks around the chamber. "Depends on how clever the water is," the Doctor commented cheekily. A bigger spark erupted and the Doctor yelled "Abandon ship!" and they stormed through the back door to the hallway they had been in earlier. It felt like it had been days. It had probably been thirty minutes.

They ran again, hearing Andy and Tarak break in behind them, without daring to slow down to look at them. They finally came to the little Gadget robot and the Doctor stopped, sonic-ing it as fast as he could. Adelaide looked back nervously. "Doctor, we haven't got time."

"They can run faster than us; we need a lift."

Adelaide cried out, "That thing goes two miles per hour!"

"Not anymore! Get on."

It was very crowded on the little robot. The Doctor pushed Marvin in front of him (he could still see because he was at least a head taller than Marvin), and told Adelaide to get on behind them. When the Doctor began the robot, the tire screeched loudly throughout the hallway. Visible flames shot out from the back. The robot was flying. It was like a roller coaster, but even faster. Marvin felt safe with the Doctor's arms around him, but he almost felt like the poor robot would explode or just fall apart with how fast they were going.

They came to a jolting stop and were nearly thrown crashing to the floor, barely catching themselves as they toppled off. They entered another airlock and were about to close the door when the Doctor spotted Gadget, alone in the hallway, Andy and Tarak approaching quickly. "Come on!"

Adelaide yelled, "I thought you hated robots!"

The Doctor muttered angrily, "I do."

Slowly, Gadget got into the airlock and the Doctor got the door shut, again just in time before Andy and Tarak would've made a water-zombie out of all of them.

Adelaide explained quickly, "We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in."

The Doctor was still staring at Andy's soaked figure. "Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the cliff-tops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins."

Marvin wondered if the Doctor had ever been defeated by a water-like creature before when the door behind them opened and the Doctor muttered, "Come on," which was Marvin's cue to stop thinking about anything but the here-and-now.


End file.
